


art for 'now i scream ‘til the end of the day'

by raktajinos



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cover art for stars_inthe_sky's 2014 scifibigbang story of the same name. Story linked within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for 'now i scream ‘til the end of the day'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [now i scream ‘til the end of the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115477) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



  



End file.
